sadlerwoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadler Woods Wiki:Characters/Tutorial
Creating a character Joining a Clan :To join a Clan, simply request to join on the Clan leader's talk page. You can join ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan. The roleplayer of the Clan leader will be listed at the top of the Clan's page in the information box. Naming your character :There is a list of prefixes and suffixes here if you need ideas. You can also find various generators online to help give you ideas. We have no specific naming rules when it comes to Clan cats, except that they be serious and respectful. Joke names will not be tolerated. (Mountaindew, Smokeweed, etc.) Character art :Using our character blanks, you're free to do character art of your character. We do not operate as a charart project as of right now, so you're free to upload an image as you finish it. Our blanks are not to be used outside this wiki, however. Creating a page :Each significant character is required to have a page. An example of a complete character page is Bearstar. Minor characters (family members, mentors, etc) that you aren't going to roleplay are not required to have a page and can just be name dropped on the page. Templates :A list of template codes can be found here and here. A reference of how page coding should look can be found here. Structure *Main quote (optional) *Character info box *Description *History *Personality *Trivia (optional) **Roleplayer statements (optional) **Theme songs (optional) *Gallery **Character art **Fanart (optional) **Real life images (optional) *Family *References and citations Descriptions :Descriptions for characters are written in this format: Namedcat is a white tom. :You are free to use adjectives both biased and descriptive. (Biased being terms like "beautiful", "handsome", etc.) and you can be as descriptive as you'd like. Character info box :Our character info box has a code like this: :You can view an example of it filled out here. If you do not have character art for your image, keep the "Noimage.png" but if you do have character art, be sure to upload it under the correct naming format. If your character is a warrior, your charart file should be "Namedcat.warrior.png". History :A full amount of history is not entirely necessary for a character at the start, but as you roleplay, you should continue to add to the character's history just to keep your page up to date for others. Examples of fully finished histories are Bearstar and Dapplestar. Remember to link everything (that has/will have a page) and indent your paragraphs as you go on. Personality :The personality section lets us get to know your character! It's always a good idea to have an idea on the characters personality and backstory when you want to roleplay with them. The personality section can be as long or as short as you'd like. Trivia Roleplayer statements :Trivia can be little facts about the character, like breed or what they like. These are considered roleplayer statements, as they are facts told by you! The format you should use for trivia is: Trivia Roleplayer statements *(Facts here) :They should be bullet pointed, and include the template. Theme songs :Theme songs are a fun little addition to trivia. Using ref cites, they should be formatted as such: Theme songs *'Song Title' by ArtistSong Title by Artist on link) Youtube :You can add as many theme songs as you want, and you can even include theme songs for different relationships your character may have. An example would be Echowind's theme songs. Gallery :Though not required, you can have a gallery to showcase your character. We provide pixel blanks for you to use as charart, and you're free to upload real life examples and fanart. However, we have a file naming requirement for these. Make sure all files are in .png format. Charart :Charart for a character should be called: File:Namedcat.rank.png Where rank is, insert the rank of the black, i.e., warrior, apprentice, etc. Fanart :You can upload fanart of your character even! The file naming scheme is File:Namedcat.fanart-#.png The # being what number it is, as you can upload multiple. Real life images :Be sure to use free to repost images, and name them as: File:Namedcat.rl.png Family :Family should be formatted as such: Family :Mother: ::Mother - Status :Father: ::Name - Status :Brothers: ::Name - Status :Sisters: ::Name - Status :As of current, we do not have family trees, but if family lists get to long, put them in a collapsed text format. ( ) References and citations :At the end of your page, be sure to add this. References and citations :This way, any ref tags you have (be it for quotes or theme songs, etc) can be displayed. Roleplaying :You have a character, you have a Clan, now you can start roleplaying! We have designated spots on-wiki designed for roleplaying, for all the Clans. We also will have a Discord with roleplaying channels. You're also free to roleplay privately with others if you so wish! Just be sure to ask them on their talk. Make sure to abide by the rules when roleplaying. Roleplaying rules * Do not roleplay another user's character without permission. Godmodding is the act of taking over another person's character and controlling them. We do not tolerate this; if you would like to do something with another person's character, be sure to discuss a roleplay plan before acting on it. * Ask the leader of a Clan's roleplayer if you can join that Clan. Out of respect, please ask a Clan leader before adding your OC to a Clan. Each Clan leader is listed on the front page and on the Clan page. * Please keep things PG-13 on the wiki and Discord. This means no explicit sexual scenes, no major triggers, and no sensitive topics. To keep this wiki friendly, we do not allow any mature content on the wiki and the Discord. This is to keep users safe from triggers, and to keep a friendly environment. Warriors does have some dark themes, but anything past gore is not allowed. * Please keep all roleplaying in the designated areas on the wiki and the Discord. Roleplaying is to stay off both public and personal talkpages, and all out of character pages will have a disclaimer on the top of the page. Our Discord has designated channels specific for roleplaying as well. * We are an English wiki, please keep all roleplays in English and with proper grammar. Not everyone will speak English, and if it's not your first language, that's okay. We just request that everyone write to the best of their ability so things can be read clearly. Staff contact :If you require assistance, you're free to consult the administrative team for this wiki.